The demon I hold
by Lokitazz0
Summary: Possible one-shot I decided on... There's always two sides to every story. What if the beloved Yondaime wasn't as selfless and caring as he was portrayed to be. The entire sealing being a set-up from the start as his supposed M.I.A students help lead to the beast's release and spark a chain reaction of hatred and destruction nationwide? Or rather that was his plan before Kushina..


( I do not own Naruto, if I did though; Sasuke would be less emotional and more violent, Naruto would be semi-intelligent to smart, and Sakura would be useful. Depending on how I feel about this update later, it may or may not be a one shot story.)

The demon I hold

'Long ago, there was a war between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Demons walked the earth and did as they pleased unchallenged, the human race was all but extinct until one faithful day. The blood red cloudy sky parted for the first time in centuries as a ray of light washed over the lands giving way to new hopes and new fears. The gods had finally seen fit to rid the world they created of their twisted counterparts. Selecting a hero among the humans and giving him paths of the 6 divine knights birthed the legend that we have come to know as the Sage of Six Paths.' "Hey deadlast, put your fairly tales away and pay attention maybe then you'll learn something" drawled the most self centered being in existence, Sasuke fucking Uchiha. "Hey, Baka didn't you hear Sasuke-Kun. Put down your baby book and listen to sensei. I swear you're like the worst student here, maybe your parents abandoned you because they knew you would be a failure...oops did I strike a nerve? Is the little baka going to cry? Go cry to mommy...oh wait you don't have one!" Screeched Sasuke's number one fan girl.

I try not to show that her words got to me, I really truly did. Kami knows I didn't mean to put her in the hospital; that I didn't continue to smash her head against the desk while Iruka sensei pulled me away. I didn't break away in order to shove her limp body face first through the third story window directly over a massive crate filled with throwing knives. Honestly I didn't. All I remember was trying not to cry before I black out.

Hokage-sama came to see me in my cell deep within anbu headquarters. Muttering something about the demon taking over...he's just like the rest of them...looking at me with those eyes so full of hatred and disgust...I used to look up to him and wanted to be just like him and the fourth...but now I see the voice in my head was right. I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone but her...

(6 years ago, Kyuubi sealing)

"Minato what are you doing?! You can't seal that beast into our baby girl, you know what this village will do to her, think about how they treated me! Are you seriously going to do this?" I asked, outraged that my husband would even consider damning our daughter to the fate of a sacrifice. Even if there was no other way, he didn't have to use the dead demon seal. The Uzumaki archives held thousands of seals, all it took was a second to browse through the archaic sealing section but no...he was brainwashed by that bastard Sarutobi and Jiraiya. Some bullshit about a prophecy needing to be fulfilled and the dead demon sealing being the catalyst.

Taking my baby girl, my little Natsumi, I ran to the jutsu vault and locked us in. 'I won't allow them to play with your fate Natsumi...don't worry, mommy will always protect you.' Looking through the archaic seals I found just what I was looking for, an ancient uzumaki seal dating back to the demon wars, the 9 Celestial Chains of Judgement. Capable of locking even the king of hell itself into eternal damnation. Quickly finding the materials needed, I mapped the ground work for the seal and gave it a cloaking seal to keep it hidden. After that o double layered a cypher seal and purging seal to keep all other seals from affecting my baby girl. Just as I finished the doors to the library burst open.

Thinking quickly I hid the seal and supplies and dashed to a corner with Natsumi, feigning betrayal and anger at the man that would dare do this to our daughter.

"Anbu, secure my 'wife' Kushina and lock her away until it's safe. I have to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter in order to protect the village. (Canon sealing and Sarutobi does what Sarutobi does best, run his fucking mouth and hide behind his hat)

I can hear the villagers mourning and crying out for my daughter's blood. One day I'll break out of this dam cell and when that day comes, Konoha will have hell to pay. Kushina's eyes glowed bright scarlet as the chakra absorption and disruptor seals kicked in keeping her sealed in her cell. Little did anyone know...you can't keep an Uzumaki captive for long. For now she would bide her time, and when the time came...the streets would run with blood.

(Back to the present)

"Natsumi, how many times must I tell you...you can't lose control of yourself. You are aspiring to be a shinobi. Shinobi of the leaf village do not attack one another and most certainly do not throw tantrums over petty words." The hokage scowled as he reprimanded the little girl.

"If that were true, then why do your ninja attack me on a daily basis?! Why do you reprimand me, but give them nothing but a warning every time? How many times will I have to be hospitalized or ostracized before you see that they are not perfect? Maybe you see it but really don't give a dam, is that it!?" I shouted at the old man. Noting with satisfaction that he flinched and looked to a cell across from us suspiciously.

Taking a quick glance I see two scarlet orbs looking back at me in curiosity. The hatred easily discernible in her orbs, surprisingly it was directed at the old man and not her. "Come Natsumi, you should not be here." The old man said has he pulled me down the hall. The entire time I never took my eyes of the glowing orbs in the darkness. Feeling some form of connection with them, while the voice in my head was telling me to seek them out. To go to them and free them when the chance is right.

To be continued...


End file.
